Electronic devices with large screen play an excellent role in improving user experience and visual effect, and possess obvious advantages particularly in business communication, playing games, watching movies and the like.
Currently, a foldable electronic device may have a large display panel. The large display panel can satisfy demand of a user for larger screen. The large display panel can be folded so that a size of the foldable electronic device is reduced. Thus, it is convenient for a user to carry the foldable electronic device with small size. Generally, the foldable electronic device includes a first body and a second body and a connecting member. The connecting member is coupled between the first body and the second body. The first body can be rotated relative to the second body by the connecting member so that the foldable electronic device can be folded.